Digivolution
This thread is to reincarnate the different stages of the digivolution and must be read upon entry for better understanding ~Digivolution~ '' '' Digivolution is the process by which a Digimon "ages" and grows up into larger and more powerful forms. Although the word "Digivolution" is a short term for "Digital Evolution", Digivolution is in fact more similar to metamorphosis in that Digivolution changes a Digimon from one form to another, sometimes wildly disparate form, very quickly. Digivolution for Digimon is similar to aging for humans it is generally a one-way journey whereby a Digimon will grow into a new form as they age and gain battle experience and data. However, moving from one form to another becomes progressively more difficult. Therefore, very few Digimon will ever naturally digivolve into their final most powerful forms. However, for the Digimon who are partnered with human allies such as Tamers or DigiDestined, Digivolution becomes far more flexible. Digimon who form bonds with a human are able to digivolve more easily, generally through the use of a Digivice owned by the human. In such cases, the Digimon is channeled large amounts of energy and is therefore able to instantaneously digivolve to a higher level. However, these Digimon will generally de-digivolve or degenerate back into a lower form after a fight. Digimon partnered to humans are also commonly able to use special forms of Digivolution not naturally available, giving these Digimon many different forms. These include Armor Digivolution and Biomerge Digivolution. In some cases, Digimon have also been granted the ability to digivolve into higher forms by other, very powerful Digimon. During Digivolution, a Digimon's appearance changes, and many of its other classifications (such as attribute and family) also sometimes do. The Digimon's fighting ability increases significantly, and the resulting Digimon is considered to be of a different species. However, Digimon species which are connected through Digivolution are generally similar in appearance. For example, Agumon is a small dinosaur-like Digimon; one of his Digivolved forms is Greymon, a much larger fully-grown dinosaur, and then MetalGreymon, a large armored and winged dinosaur. However, Digimon can sometimes digivolve into forms that appear very different. Salamon is a dog-like Digimon but can digivolve into Gatomon, a cat-like Digimon. Gatomon is able to further digivolve into Angewomon, a bipedal winged angel.'' '' ~Digimon stages~ As explained above, Digimon have several stages. Those stages all have different names. As following you got: "Baby" "Child" "Rookie" "Champion" "Ultimate" "Mega" "Legendary" Now I will explain each stage. '' Baby digimon'' '' '' This here is one of the several baby digimon that exists in digiworld. They are the very first stage after a digimon hatched from their egg. They are very weak, and are born at the Village of beginnings. They usually only posses one weak technique which can barely harm anyone. However even though they are baby's and do have habits like human baby's like when tired or hungry they will cry, despite this, most baby digimon are quite intelligent, and are able to talk. it should be taken into concideration though, that a baby digimon is the 'recycled' data of another digimon that died. Child digimon '' '' A child digimon is the second stage, these digimon will start to roam the digiworld and often make small or big society's of child digimon. Often they have an adult digimon that is around to protect them, however others prefer to stay to themselves. Also child digimon also often starts to gain their own separate personallities. Some become mischievous, others become shy or very friendly. As for techniques they still have usually only one technique. Rookie digimon '' '' A Rookie digimon is the third stage of digimon. They tend to have personal features and personallities. They also are one of the more populated digimon that you can find all over the digiworld, unlike child digimon who often live in society's and baby digimon who normally live at the village of beginnings. Rookie digimon tend to travel or work under higher digivolved digimon. Digimon with a tamer tend to be in Rookie stage most of the time. Rookie digimon have several techniques, but are usually incapable of defeating Champion digimon. Although those with a tamer may gain enough strength at some point to defeat adult digimonn in their rookie stages. Champion digimon '' '' Champion digimon are the most populated digimon in the digiworld. They often live alone or in groups and theit intligence differ greatly between species. Even between sub-species the intligence is widely different. Some forget how to talk, or simply choose not to talk. Others are very intelligent and create whole cities. Most adult digimon work solo or under a Ultimate or Mega level digimon. They also have a wide variety of techniques to use. Tamers have adult form as the easiest digivolution for their digimon to digivolve into. A side note is that, even though it is called an adult it does not mean they neccesarrily act like it. Just like humans there are also childish Champion digimon who love to play around. Ultimate digimon '' '' Ultimate digimon are usually digimon who had luck or trained a lot to gain this form. They tend to be digimon who lead other digimon, and are often seen as mayors or kings from their respective territories. They are also several of the most powerful digimon that exist with only a few digimon exceeding them. However even though most are great leaders (or bad ones). There are also Ultimate digimon who tend to live alone, and avoid other digimon. This is usually a hard digivolution to get for digimon with a tamer. For a digimon with tamer to reach the perfect level they need to be able to synchronisize with the tamers heart, often this means when a tamer shows their best quallity, like love, friendship, courage, wisdom and other quallities similar to that. Ultimate level, much like adults have a wide variety of techniques. but usually know better how to use them. Even though most are quite intelligent, even among the Ultimate digimon there are savages. Mega digimon '' '' Mega digimon are the last (normal) stage of all digimon, often refered to as gods or demons. They are the most powerful digimon and each of them has the power to effectively destroy and change the digiworld. However not much is known about these digimon, as only a handful reaches this stage and most stay in the shadows, looking over the digiworld, either to protect or destroy it. Tamer digimon barely ever reach this stage and when they do it is often by special means. Mostly the Mega level is reached when tamers admit their feelings to the ones they love, like a crush or family. This however has not been proven. Ultra digimon Ultra digimon are a very rare type of digimon that exceed even the level of Mega, They tend to have the power to destroy the digiworld and human world on their own, and very rarely will appear on their own. The most common way for an Ultra digimon to exist is the combination and fusion of many digimon. However there are some Mega digimon that can reach this stage on their own. effectively putting them at the top of the ranking chain of all digimon. Legendary digimon '' '' As the name says these are legendary digimon. They are a myth among digimon, a child story for the child digimon. It is about the legend that human and digimon may become one in a powerful warrior. Not much is known about these digimon, as they only appear in the ancient ruins of the six legendary digimon. XCross digimon Xcross digimon are a combination of two or more digimon fused through the use of a special digivice called an Xcross-loader. These digimon are often quite powerful and require one specific digimon at its center. Xcross digimon generally do not appear on their own. Although sometimes a wild Xcross digimon may appear, as it lost its master or it ran away or was let go. However it is impossible for an Xcross digimon to exist without it being x-loaded.'' ''